Satellites and Spoons
by iAlice-Collins105
Summary: I am nothing more than a nonexistent nightmare that looms over people while they sleep. The snow that falls outside their window, is even louder than I am, as I steal their last breath. I am a woman who dreams of pained cries and a war that still repeats itself. I am a Time Lady, one of the last Gallifrayans...and for once, instead of hunting him, The Doctor, is hunting for me.
1. Prologue

**Satellites and Spoons**

**PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

You can't say you didn't try until you're laying in a pool of your own blood, your ears ringing, the ground beneath you rattling and vibrating furiously. And despite the swords and lasers and guns being fired all around you, the only thing you have to fear in that moment in time, is the man standing over you, with a weapon pointed at your throat. Vulnerable, doesn't begin to cover the situation. I guess I should jump back about eight hundred years.

When a Time Lord or Lady is born, they are judged and graded from day one. The judging is different for New-bloods and the average Gallifreyan. As you grow older, you're given a name, and a title. My day never came, and thus when I became of age, and turned my back to my society, I gained my own title. I was nothing more than a nameless new-blood Gallifreyan Time Lady... Nameless...

_But besides this, let's jump back further..._

Gallifrey. Home to two races, one dominating and gladly sharing the space with the other due to the odd abilities of one that the other lacked. Just like any other civilization, you had social classes and everything from that, to gossip within a town. You had the rich, the poor, the good, the bad, and the ugly. The whole nine yards. Growing up in such a place, not as easy as one would think after looking at a picture...the pastel orange sky bleeding as the colors mingled with the gold and bronze of the buildings that towered over us.

I was a young, stuck on the streets due to violence. I lost my parents at an early age, just before I turned eight and quickly found that raising oneself, wasn't hard, but empty, and very lonely. The council wouldn't take me in because I was without parents, and because they could never get a hold of me. Being a Time Lady, one would almost expect you to care for yourself if the times called for it. I was a scrawny thing and was often caught wearing boys clothes. Shorts, shoes, coats, hats, everything. That was only during the day, when I would roll my ankle length raven black hair into a bun, and tuck it underneath my cap. I had a thin pulled top lip, and a bottom lip the size of our planet. My eyes were a dark green, an oddity not commonly seen with my hair color.

Growing up, I wasn't fending for myself alone. So when the time came foe me to once again work my thieving skills, we had a plan. Me and seven other children, all human. Their lives easily taken, and that was it. They didn't get the joy of regeneration as I did. But that was my family. We earned quite a profit, and soon worked up enough to buy our way into a group...a gang of sorts. All adult, but all willing to take us in and shelter us. In return, they used use to get more money, and territory. We stole jewelry, clothes, food, turn around, sell it, and go get more food and jewelry and such.

I remember the day fate turned my life around, and flung my mind into oblivion, leaving noting but a hallow, blood thirsty, girl.

It was within the winter months. Snow had frozen over our dome, blocking the sky from our view, and leaving the people below to constantly light their chimneys, and lights would grow brighter than ever before. It was late one night, maybe around what humans dub as mid night. Few shops were open, mainly selling foods and other goods, and we were parched. I huddled over, bundled up in a thin jacket. My breaths came out as small puffs. A boy stood beside, and I can swear, even till this day, that the boy had ever shade and hue of green dancing gracefully around his pupil. He waved me good bye as he and his mother walked out of sight... Our lives were intertwined from that moment on.

He stared at me, the biggest grin I'd ever seen on a boy as his mother took his hand in hers, and they walked away after his mother had tightened the scarf around his neck. I loathed the boy, but my loathing would have to wait. The kids ran out from the alley, and began their preforming. The three girls danced while the five boys all sung a rather heavenly tune. I stood in front of them, and after tossing a coil their way, a crowd began to build. The shop keeper, distracted by the act, turned away from me as I slipped into the crowd, and began stuffing my pockets to the brim with the warm delights. As I was reaching to grab a pitcher of water, I heard a snap ring out, and I swiftly turned my head, only to see the seven children get tackled by what appeared to be guardians.

I turned back for a split second, and snapped my head around, and was grabbed by the throat by the shop keeper. His knuckles turned white as I clawed viciously at his hand. He wasn't letting go. He had me hoisted nearly seven feet off the ground, and I rocked back and fourth, feeling the blood gather at my neck, unable to pass to my head, which was now turning a bright shade of red. Whistles and screams echoed around me as I heard the sound of a sonic gun blast through out the dome. I managed a blood curdling scream with the last ounce of my voice that I processed.

The man dropped me after my hat hit the floor, all six feet of my hair revealed. I ran over only to see the last little girl hit the floor, a beam of light piercing her skull. The sound was so retched, something deep within my fragile malnutrition body, snapped. I turned to the man who had been holding me by my now badly bruised neck, and ran at him, snatching the sonic screwdriver out of his hands. Turned out, the object had a laser on the end, and I fired at one of the three guardians. He hit the floor, and his friend fired at me, and I only fired at him. The man behind me sprinted away, only to be shot in the back. My eyes were fixated on the scene before me as I hit the floor, knees first, feeling them scrape across the pavement, a vigorous smile on my pale face.

Twenty four people lost their lives that night...

After a week of being on the run, I later learned that the reason my friends had all met their end, was because of our rival gang, who were all killed within two days of me receiving the news.

I was now a most wanted. A girl, no older than ten, was a nationally recognized criminal. It felt nice...the power that came with people fearing me. I'd gotten my hands on very old human artifacts that had been brought by the first humans to Gallifrey. An odd dress, along with a mask. I'd found my wonderful weapons through the many heists I was assigned too.

Before long, I was being paid for the kills I were making, and life was blissful. I was never hungry, and I had some wonderful amount of fame. Within a few months, I'd even gotten a legend about myself. I never killed children, no matter how much was being offered. After a failed kidnapping attempt which resulted in the child's death, I refused it from that moment on, but scaring them, was a whole separate situation. I did that often, thanks to the stories and fairy tales surrounding myself, I became something of a normal campfire horror story, and just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and make some kids night by scaring the pants of them and their friends. Moments like this, I almost liked not technicality existing.

"You better pray tonight!"

"Why?!" The child's younger brother screamed. I was perched on the roof, watching the house across from the one I was sitting on, dance in the shadows as the party inside was nearing it's climax. My ears twitched violently as I heard the conversation going on beneath me, and being the trickster I am, slid down, and now sat perched on the child's window seal, and listened.

"Because! It's the anniversary of... The Nameless!" I heard his brother gasp, and the boy began the story.

"Legend has it, if you don't offer her food on this night, and leave it on your window seal, or by the front door, she'll come, and take you in the night, and you'll never be seen again!"

"But big brother, I thought she came and got naughty children around this time of year..." He said, obviously scared. He gulped, I giggled rather loudly before covering my mouth.

"Did you hear that?!" He shouted, and with that, they were told to go to sleep. I stayed for a moment, hearing his small feet pitter patter into another part of the house as I spotted my target, I was about to launch myself onto the building, and claim my pray, but was stopped when I heard the window unlock. I looked down, only to see the little boys fragile face, poke out and set a plate on the window seal. A note sat beside the two warm chocolate creme puffs that sat on the plate, and I let out a light hearted sigh. My target could wait. I then moved myself so I sat with my legs in his room, but they were crossed.

"Hello?" I called into the room, only to be greeted by the small boy, who waddled over to me, eyes wide, and terrified.

"W-who are you?!" He yelled. I put a finger to my lips, and he silenced himself, but walked over anyway.

"I'm the nameless... Thank you for the treat. It'll make my night much more memorable" I said ruffling his head sweetly. The boy giggled rather loudly, and after a moment, a door opened, and in the doorway, stood a boy in pajamas, yawning. His brown hair was spiked to a point, and he looked to be the same age as me.

"K- Oh my god" I looked at him, and my eyes widened behind my mask. He walked in and shut the door, and with a shaky hand, I pointed to him.

"You're that kid... from that night two years ago!" I hissed, removing my mask. He looked at me, and gulped.

"I remember you...the girl with the galaxy in her eyes... You were the one who killed my teachers from the Academy." With a raised eyebrow, he invited me into his room, where I stayed for months upon months, and we grew close. He didn't know why he'd wake up with me not there in thr mornings, and he didn't ask until the night of his eighteenth birthday. Or...that's what the humans would dub him. Everyone knew he was turning fourty eight though, as was the natural cycle of the Time Lords.

By now, we'd both seen the vortex. The thing that closely knitted us together. It was an accident on my part, but he'd never know that until nine hundred years later. We sat, both on his bed. The space hadn't changed, only the location. We now sat within his academy, in his dorm, alone. I was in nothing more than one of his button up white shirts, which had been done rather lazily. He had his head, tucked between my collar bone and my chin, tracing circles on my thin tummy through the thin fabric.

By now, he'd received his TARDIS, and I was in the process of building my own. The rules and laws of the Academy and instructions of the High Council must have flown over his head because he would come in every day, give me a warm hug, and began to teach me and instruct me with everything he'd learned that day. It was a blessing too. We build our sonic screwdrivers together. It was unnecessary due to the vast collection I'd received through killing people but, unaware of my bloody past, he insisted, saying it would mean the world to him. We'd pray every night to Mother Time and her sisters, hoping we'd be able to regenerate together forever. It was a childish hope, but that's how he was, full of hopes and dreams of one day starting a family, and becoming the same rank as the council members who so cowardly guarded Gallifrey.

The second time my life came to an end, went something like this...

It was the dawn of the winter months, my birthday fastly approaching. I sat in the warehouse, multiple tools to my left and right, the red box in front of me, nearly complete. I stood, and admired my handy work, sliding the brass goggles on my head, a piece of my hair cupping my damp sweaty face. I wore thick leather gloves, and a tight white shirt and black shorts beneath it. My assassins outfit, was tucked away in the back of my closet, and was only shown on those nights, when I couldn't control myself or the urge to spill blood.

I walked to the garage door, only to be greeted by him, running in. Sweaty, out of breath, and with a wound on his right shoulder. I grabbed his shoulders, obviously worried for the man who took me in.

"Run... they...they've found you..."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" I asked, and he hit the ground beside me. Within minutes, guardians and members of the counsil filled the space, weapons drawn, and ready to fire, I turned to my ship, only to be tackled by the ground. I lost consiounsess for a few moments, only to come through, and see the Doctor, fighting for me. I leaped up, grabbing his hand, and we were torn apart. That night, my nonexistent execution was held, a woman, resembling me, who came from the same loop I did appearantly, was shoved into a chamber, and disintegrated in front of an audience. The real me, was chained to a steel table, being beaten, and brutally kissed, and touched in areas reserved only for someone I would never see again. I snapped again, and that was it... My life was nothing but this, for three hundred years. I would later come to earth, learn about god, heaven and hell, and the many religious views of humans and laugh in people faces because the way they described hell, it was nothing, compared to the day to day life I lived.

To this day, it astounded me that he was able to get away Scott free. He committed traitorous acts for years, knowingly, and willingly, but got off with nothing more than a warning. But, I guess that was just how our world worked, no getting around it, no avoiding it, and it was in the past, but the thing to happen next, even took me off guard...

The Time War

The destruction of every last Gallifrayan. Everyone. Gone. It was one thing when I killed people. They deserved to die due to foul acts against families. But this? This was nothing but mass genocide. It makes me sick, but in a delightful sort of way, the fact that I can say I'm the last Time Lady, makes me happy.

The day it came undone, the building I was in collapsed after I'd snuck bombs into the top floors, and managed to collapse multiple buildings around it. When I emerged with a new wardrobe I was greeted by the Daleks, and ran for my life. I got to my ship, only to be greeted by a silver dalek with a hole in the side, and a mangled laser. I took pity on it, knowing it took pity on me, and pushed it inside my ship, later dubbed the EPOCH. Effervescent Planet Observation Characterization Headquarters. My ship was a red twentieth century telephone booth, the clear windows on the door replaced with a dull white panel. The only windows left were the ones on the top, which were somewhat glazed over, so the dull green-blue light could escape.

I pushed the Dalek in, locking the door behind me, and fled into some time between the year five thousand and six thousand, and got to work fixing the horribly mangled piece of machinery. Later that day, I gained my first love, and companion, a woman by the name of Alexandria.

We traveled the stars for years, until one day, after visiting a neighboring planet, that remained out of sight by earth for years, she fell in love, decided to stay. I let her, knowing she'd had enough of the universe for a life time, and set out on my own. Three years later, I wind up there, sent to take care of some unfinished business, only to find Alexandria, alone, and in hiding, a dieing child in her hand. She hands me the baby, and instructs me to flee once the sounds of heavy metal is heard. Cybermen had whipped out the last of the Basswings, a race of tall human like creatures with glowing red eyes, snow white hair, and odd red markings all over their bodies. Pointed ears and black nails were a common sight among the species, and if you were any shorter than five feet by the time you turned thirteen, you were considered a mutation, and were excluded until you became the right height. The species wonderful aging process made them almost immortal, but caused problems. They had many old spiritual rituals and laws, that changed with Earth's. They were a race, who depended on others, so they could change, and the child that had been handed to me by my only companion, who is now dead, was the last.

The child reached the age of one, but was turned into a lifeless body, with nothing but a mind, infused with Dalek DNA, I managed to save my dieing dalek partner, who'd grown to be more aware of the life outside of what it once knew. The girl was placed within the Dalek, multiple wires plugged into her body, and her heart beat powered it, keeping her, and the Dalek alive. She would age, but about the same rate of a Gallifrey female. It wasn't until one hundred years later I underwent my first regeneration, and everything began...


	2. Bombsell Blond

Doctor Who

Satellites and Spoons

Chapter 2

Bombshell Blond

_"I've never been "all there". I feel as if __with each stop I make in each year, dimension, or galaxy, I leave just a sliver of me there. A particle of myself, so just maybe, through some unbelievable miracle, I won't be forgotten, and people will remember me long after my race has died out and turned to nothing but dust.__ " _

She sat in a cafe, eyes heavy, hair somewhat tangled, and bags decorated her face. She took a sip of the hot coffee in front of her, looking over the scene. Despite her scraggly appearance, there was an underlying beauty to her that no one could deny. Her hair had black tuffs and curls sticking out of the long silky coat of raven shaded hair, a few peices sticking to her face, onyl adding to her natural beauty. A pair of brass goggles sat around her neck. Her outfit consisted of an old sky blue corset, the skirts beneath it a dark shade of blue. Her collar made the outfit pop, and the red of the fragile rose that was on the black velvety peice of fabric matched her shade of lip stick.

She rose, leaving a dollar on the table, opening her umbrella as she began walking and the clouds split, spilling the collected rainwater on the streets below. Horses and carrages bounced around as she wondered down the street, scratching at her wrists and thighs as fabric scratched against the revealed sections of skins with such force red marks were begining to appear. A quick nibble of her bottom lip, and she turned left, soon finding herself at a hotel, taking a seat in the lobby, yawning tiredly.

"Evening Miss Collins!" A young man shouted out. The woman looked around then at the ground at the five foot tall man that greeted her. He was a blump figure, old in age with a mustache and beard the color of snow to prove it.

"Evening Mr. Mathews...mind the weather, it got a little messy" she told him, the two sharing a laugh. He made a sly joke reguarding one of the local prostitutes, and wobbled out, using his cane to keep his balance in the rainy weath. She turned on her heel, walking to a red couch, and taking a seat and after finally obtaining true peace and quiet, she yawned, and looked around.

To any human, she looked normal, as if she belonged there. Not a hair on her head gave her away. A lethal assassin here to take out a target, nothing more, nothing less. But due to her frequent stops in this time, she'd acumulated herself to be a rather high class citizen. She absent mindedly leaned her head back to lay it on the wooden frame of the velvety couch that sqeaked with some amount of protest when she aimed to adjust her skirt. Minutes, flew right over her head, but they always did. She set her book down, looking around, ears twitching furiously.

"What in Mother Times name..." She said, walking to the front door. The sight she saw rubbed her in the wrong way. 'Not now... I didn't think he'd be able to catch up this quick...' She thought, rolling out of the way, her hand on a pouch that was strapped to one of her thighs. Inside resided many sonic screwdrivers, laser beams, and guns, all fully loaded charged and ready to fire.

"Oh dear!" The blond woman screamed, flying off, only to land smak on top of the woman in blue. She flew back, her head colliding with the table behind her, a loud crack noise ringing out. She felt her hearts clench briefly, and she took in a sharp breath, and fell into a rather otherwise blissful unconsiousness. The feeling of numbness was not a new one, but it only reminded her of sleep.

The man with the lether jacket suatted quickly, grabbing her, catching the small nearly weightless woman in his arms. He didn't care to look over her face, instead, he tossed her over his shoulder, and jabbed Rose roughly so she'd run forward towards a visible exit door.

She did just that, her feet carrying her at a rather incredible rate, and before long, they were jumping and winding in and out of townsfolk. He swiftly passed the girl, skidding to a stop once he came across an alley way, and stood, just stairing, unable to move as the sight before him paralyzed him. Rose didn't immediatley notice his absnece, but the the moment she did, she stopped, and walked over to him, staring at his focused face that was twisted into something that swirled around the tip of an old memory and some deep underlining dislike for whatever value the item before them held.

A ship. No, not just any ship...

"It's...It's the EPOCH..." With that, a loud cracking noise, and a screech of heels dragging across pavement, the Doctor hit the ground full force on his knees, the blow to his left shoulder leaving him in such intense pain his face turned a rather astounging shade of red. The woman in blue before him let her hair down, and slid her goggles onto her head.

"Hello again... _Doctor_!" The woman hissed, an evil smile on her face. Rose ran at the girl, only to be shove to the ground beside the man. She ripped her odd shaped key from around her neck, jamming it inside the key hole, the sound of the gears turning within the lock were loud, but somewhat silenced by the rain outside. Just as she got a grip on the handle, her vision blured, and she lost all stability in her legs, hitting the floor roughly before totally blacking out.

"Wake up!" The womans eyes snapped open, and she moved her wrists with such fury that she'd almost managed to cut and break her thin bony wrists due to the tight hand cuffs around them. A few ruged grunts later, she gave up, and instead of looking around, she gave a nasty glare to the Time Lord before her.

"You...what are you doing alive?! You're supposed to be time locked...burned and shredded to a million peices! Particles scattered all through out time and space!" The woman once again atempted to tear herself free of her prison, but once again, failed. Her weapons pouch had been emptied on the floor just a few feet in front of her. Her hands were hung over her head, and the only source of light in the whole room were two dull lamps that sat in the corner, and the light above her head. The blond from earlier was no where to be seen, leaving the two alone to discuss the obvious disruption in all of time and space. The look of hurt that panged her face hit a chord within his being that usually, normally wouldn't be bothered.

"You...You forgot me?! Why tha hell am I even in your TARDIS then Doctor?! Tell me!"

"Because you're supposed to be dead! And no I didn't forget you... but my mind was whiped just a day before I made my escape from Gallifrey... Not that such a thing matters, I'm talking to you about why the bloody hell you're alive"

"Even the great Doctor didn't know a Time Lady was floating around all time and space, causing rather insane historical events... John Wilks Booth? The Kennedy Assassination? The holocaust? I played some roll in all of those. I know you have a library on your ship doctor... look me up" She said the last part slow, licking her pink lips. He wasn't phazed, not one bit. He glared at her, frowning furiously.

"No... I was aware... but I didn't think it would be you, nor did I asume it was intintional! Why would you do such a thing?.. We shared a home for fourty three years. I thought I knew you better..." He calmed as he said this, a slight frown dusting itself across his solemn features. She snickered, which turned into a light giggle.

"Ohhh my dear dear Doctor... there's so much you don't know... Let me out, I'll remind you.. I'll remind you of every reason you let me stay around" She whispered. Her voice carried some honesty to it. But she was nothing more than a tease, a good one at that. She sent women running and men to their knees, just dieing to get a taste of her. She laughed once he stood up, scratching the hairs on his chin.

"No... you've messed everything up! Now, I have to go fix it! Not the telemarketer, not some other spaceman, but ME."

"Oh please, don't go acting all...high Doctor. You know as well as I do I play a big roll in the events of history. Besides, last I checked you got out for the thrills.. to get away from the very people you long for. It was your fault everyone is dead, not only that, but unlike you, Ive actully been searching Doctor. Looking for you. I've searched planet after planet, time after time, galaxy after galaxy... and no matter how hard I looked, you'd always be one step ahead, just out of my reach..." Things got quiet for a breif moment, and the only sound heard was her tears hitting the cement beneath her.

"You didn't even notice me... didn't feel me out there... but I was plagued with the memories of you..of us. I felt you everywhere... I can't even count the years of sleepless nighs or those nights I'd wake up screaming out to you as if you were right there beside me. But you weren't...you never were though were you? You always had something better on your mind, something bigger... you didn't care about me... I was just a pretty face to you, right Doctor?" She asked, biting her lip, failing miserably in holding her tears in. He just stared, a sympathetic face on his features.

"You... You don't know how wrong you are" He said, making his way over to her. She moved as much as her restraints would allow.

"Doctor.." She called out to him. He could hear how broken she truly was. How big of a peice of her was just, gone. Lost in the stars. He held her face, and she leaned into him, kissing his palms, and after another loud sob, he fell before her, grabbing her shoudlers, and ripping him into a hug. Rose stood outside, her head in her hands, confused, lost, and now alone.

"Alexandria..." He said, digging his head into her neck, her incredibly delicious scent intoxicating him beyond all understanding. She hadn't heard that name in forever. It wasn't hers, but a gift from the Doctor, a name that had so much weight, it only made her cry herself into sleep, right on him. He felt her heart rate slow, and he sighed, scratching his head. He was the Doctor. A man of many tastes. A book waiting to be discovered. His mind full of secrets, full of knowledge, thoughts that would plauge the average man. Yet, here she was. The only one capable of making his mind go foggy. He unlocked her chains, and lifted her up bridal style, mashing the button on the door which slid open in response. He pushed the button on the other side, closing it behind him, and made his way to his bed room. Once inside, he lay the girl on the bed, her long black hair falling around her in cascading ripples of raven shaded strands that if stared at for too long, began to dance for you.

Her eyes twitched beneath her lids and after one gentle peck on her forehead, she calmed. He walked towards the door, dulling the lights, and leaving her to rest, but being the man he was, he locked the door behind him, a devious smile on his lips as he made his way back to the console to talk to Rose.

"Who is she?" The first question out of the humans mouth, and it made the Doctor smile with such casualarity, he felt her grind her teeth behind those perfect red lips.

"A Time Lady...and old friend..." He answered, typing away on the console, yawning only briefly. He knew an argument was going to break out, so he might as well act casual. Why fuel the fire?

"A friend? I'm not buying it"

"Well I'm not selling it... could you hand me that?" He asked, pointing to his sonic screwdriver, which she tossed his way while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, did you just say, TIME LADY? So, she can like... live forever, just like you right?" Rose asked, somewhat scared of how this was going to end.

"Yup. Isn't it fantastic?! Someone of my own race...someone I know none the less!" He said, a goofy smile making it's way to his face. She roughly plopped down on the couch behind her, a hand covering her quivering lip.

"So what? You gonna drop me back off at home? Why do I need to stick around when you just found yourself the perfect companion?"

"Because, I'm emotionally conected to you right now, Rose Tyler. If I had no need for you, I would've sent you on your way ages ago..." He answered, laughing lightly. She jumped up, gasping a bit. He met her in the middle, getting in her face, and in that breif moment, she melted, loosing every last ounce of restraint, willpower, and courage. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes, and pecked the Doctor on the lips. He caught her before she could bounce back down on the balls of her feet, and kept her there, the kiss quickly escalating into a handsy desperate need for affection. He would smile into the kiss with every little noise she made when he "accidentaly" ran his hand along some curve of her body.

They were cute. Her small noises, her short breaths, and not to mention the way she mumbled his name. It drove him mad, and after the fourth time, that was it. There was just no containting it any longer, and something needed to be done. He grabbed her, and picked her up, her legs wrapping around him, squeezing him in that familiar needy way. He traced sweet heart felt kisses along her collar bone, then her stomach, smiling as Rose basically panted above.

"D-Doctor..." She called out once they'd made it to her room in the far end of the Tardis. A ridiculously long walk, but oh so worth it, for the moment he clsoed the door, and set her down, she was practically leaving him a trail of clothing to follow, and he gladly did, eyeing the blond as she danced around, her hair enticing him. He stood, too lost in her stare to move, and she helped him, sliding off his jacket, and swiftly tossing his shirt to the side. He grabbed her waist again as she sat on him, giggling loudly when he would trace circles on her ribcage.

"Rose Tyler... you're beautiful, you know that?" He asked as she pushed him back on the bed, eyeing him hungrily. The sight, made him a bit fearful. It was never like this. He was supposed to be the one giving her chills and goose flesh as he bit at her skin, causing her to moan with such a volume he was sure every alien within the next solar system could hear the cried of pleasure. Not tonight though, and it scared him.

"Shut up... you're driving me mad" He chuckled, but obviously, she didn't like it because she greedily shoved her hands into his pants, easily gliding through the small space between him and his pants, unzipping the zipper so she could get a better hold of the situation, and the moment her ice cold hands grazed him, he threw his head back nothing but pure ecstacy washed over him, drowning him with its raging beautiful fury. He grabbed her legs, then her waist, not sure what he was feeling, just know it was her.

It was only a matter of minutes before he twitched, and she was eying him, licking her hand clean. He grabbed her, his hand running over the crevess in her back, easing her on the bed, tracing a pathway of sweet heartfelt kisses along her neck collar bone, and just along the outline of her rib cage. He grabbed her body, ravishing her.

_Such a fantastic way to end a night..._


	3. Apology

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter Three**

**Apology**

"_Sweat drips in my eyes. Screams of lust we cry. Tonight, you are, everything, You're everything...You're everything to me. No more as I wake, from this perfect dream... I'll escape from Eden's walls...Can I not stay and live this lie? For I must think only of myself ..."_

The sight of her blond hair, twisted in between the sheets and the pillows, her bruised lips and warming smile, melted his heart. He smiled, playing with the strands of hair, sitting up slowly, sliding on his trousers, then a pair of sweat pants he'd left in from a night or two ago. He yawned walking down the hall way, only to see Alexandria, standing there, her back to him, rocking on her feet. Beneath her, blood covered the otherwise spotless floor. He didn't move, simply smelled the air, frowning, and turned slowly, and at an astounding pace, sprinted back into Rose's room, running a hand over his face, eyes wide, and now scared. He remembered nights like these. Ones where Alexandria's dreams would become so vivid and horrifying for her, they became reality.

Tapping his nose for a moment while pacing the room. As he paced, he felt that the room was just far to small for the focusing he was trying to conduct. After a minute, a few footsteps, and some heavy breathing, he heard her, dig her nails into the wall, and just drag them along. It was worse than a nail on a chalkboard or a fork grazing against the face of a glass plate. It was AWFUL. He closed his eyes, wincing at the noise. The footsteps then faded, and he knew she was gone. That was it, he needed to get to Alexandria. He walked to Rose, tapping her arm lightly. She sat up, wincing in pain as she touched one of the many bruises that scattered around her body. She looked up at him, and in a very calm collected voice he began his explanation for waking her. Only when she'd mumbled something along the lines of it's only three thirty in the morning, did he understand why this was all going on.

"Listen Rose... I'm sorry for waking you up, but we have a problem. Our passenger's dreams have come to life... I need you to throw a shirt on and come with me so I can go wake her up. Her dreams are like ghosts. They can hurt you but you can't hurt them." He said, and she was already shivering. She carefully sat herself up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and quietly tiptoeing over to a shirt, which she put on in record time. It was the perfect amount of baggy. Now was not the time to admire her though. He grabbed her hand, guiding her through the endless corridors, hallways, and rooms.

The jogging soon turned into walking, mainly with her dragging her feet behind him. He put an arm out, a finger to his lips, motioning for her to hush, and she did. Poking his head around the corner, he froze, and pulled back.

"Doctor? What is it?" He shook his head, and after she poked her head out, all color was gone from her face. She pulled back, putting a shaky hand to her mouth, biting her lips which were quivering in fear. This one was the worst. He most feared and hated nightmare. Herself. The very being that represented all that she wanted so desperately to escape. The blood lust, the rage, the hatred, the slight ignorance, the greed, the death. It was all compacted into one mindless zombie like being that ran and screeched just like the insane alien race it was so clearly modeled after.

"On my go, we sprint forward. We need to be swift... I'm telling you now, this is her game. An unintentional one, but it's very real, and a chance I would much rather avoid having to take alright? OK...O-" He never got the chance, as soon as he began his soft count down, the creature snarled, and the sound of blood splattering on the tile below ricochet throughout the compound. It was spine chilling. He shivered once, goose flesh quickly appearing on his skin. He grabbed Rose and pushed her forward, and stopped briefly, looking at the figure snapped her neck in a rather disgusting manner, the sound of bones grazing each other rang through out the corridor. He held his breath as it turned around to face him. It hissed and screeched, then ran at him. This was no limp run either. It was a full on sprint, blood flying from the many open wounds on her body. The two dashed, leaving her miles behind in seconds. No time needed to be wasted.

The next thing he saw came as a shock. It was just a small black statue. Fat and round in figure with the outline of a skull clearly on it. It looked as if to be hunched over, taking deep raspy breaths. He saw no harm, so he casually walked past. It wasn't until the sound of of angels wings hitting his ears made him stop, and turn only to be brought face to face with another uncomfortable creature. This one, plagued his nightmares, which would only explain WHY it was in the form now. Rose stopped, and let out a rattling shriek when she saw it.

"ROSE. DO NOT BLINK... Do you understand me?!" He screamed out, pressing buttons on the wall, hoping it would give him and the creature some space. One blink, it was once again in his face. He breathed loudly, and began spouting ridiculously brilliant insults in the things face. It hissed at him as he did this though. One more accidental blink, and he found it. It came, just as he blinked, the iron bars separating the angel from himself and his current companion. She let out a raspy terrified breath, but didn't really rest easy once the statue morphed back into it's true self, and began to slowly but surely begin to melt through the bars.

"Well how do ya like that? It can vibrate it's molecules, and separate and rebuild itself... Fantastic! Rose, lo-" she stood, arms crossed, a rather upset face on. He threw his hands up silencing himself before he made her even more upset. He couldn't make any snide remarks about her attitude. She had every right in the world to be upset with him at this moment in time. He'd managed to ruin their morning, the were being chased by monsters, and right down the hall they were walking on, was a woman, whom Rose had never heard about, never even knew existed. The Doctor idly scratched his head, sniffling.

"Good god Doctor...this is by far the craziest thing to happen!" She said just as they reached the door. He looked at Rose, unlocking the door, but before he pushed the button to open it, he quickly pulled his hand back, and turned on his heels to face her. He let out a deep uncomfortable sigh. This entire situation just was bad all around, for everyone involved. No good ever came out of events like this, and this, would be no different.

"I'm warning you now my Rose Tyler. Not even I can predict what will be behind this door. When she did this when we were kids, I'd wake up to see her body mangled beyond all comprehension, her speech slurred as if she was speaking backwards. Bones and skin protruded and poked out in ways almost unfathomable. It gave me such a fright the first time this happened... and honestly, the only way to know it's a night terror is the rare scream she'll do. It's ear busting. So... would you care to wait out here?" It was more of an order than a request, but she stubbornly grabbed his arm with both of her hands, a serious look on her face. He eyed her and she gave a simple nod in reply. He sighed sadly, nodding as a response. It was the only one he could provide at that moment in time.

He pushed the button, entering the room, only to see Alexandria, sprawled out, her upper body hanging off the edge of the bed, her fingers and arms bent behind her and in almost every direction imaginable. She'd managed to lose all of her clothes. Tears dripped from her blood shot eyes, and Rose covered her mouth, resisting the urge to puke at the traumatizing sight. She was so sweaty that bits and pieces of hair clung to her face. Every now and then after she'd stop rocking, she'd violently twist, taking a grotesque gasp for air. It almost sounded as if she'd been on the verge of strangulation, but managed to get a breath of air into her fragile lungs.

She was mumbling a word that sounded similar to the word sorry, but the two couldn't be sure. She let out a gross sob or two before her cries became louder, at this point, even the Doctor was stuck as on what to do. Waking her up would be dangerous for Rose, Alexandria, and himself. She tended to cause harm when being awoken from night terrors. There was no moment of peace though, and some one had to wake her up, or she'd be stuck in this trance.

He remembered a particular night when he hadn't come home after staying with a friend who'd snuck ginger beer into the academy for his birthday. A few drinks later, he was beyond intoxicated. He'd basically crawled back home, upon arriving he walked in, only to see Alexandria in a mangled heap on the floor, a glowing eye on her for head and her palms, drool leaking from her mouth. The only way to wake her up was to kiss her... or that's what had worked for him. Looking at her now, he wasn't sure.. he just didn't know.

But the moment she began screaming, Rose covered her ears, her knees buckling under her as she fell to the ground with a painful "thud". She curled up, doing her best to cover her sensitive ears as Alexandria's scream grew louder. After a minute, his ears adjusted to her heart stopping screech and he ran to her, grabbing her naked body, and holding her. She only struggled into the hug, clawing roughly at his chest and arms, managing to break skin a few times. Her nails were so sharp she managed to rip a piece of his pajama pants to shreds. He bit his bottom lip but held back any grunts or noises he wanted to make due to the slight pain on his fore arms.

He kissed the top of her head, rocking furiously, stroking her back. Bones popped and muscles relaxed and slowly, she was returning to the proper form. Seeing her mangled would undoubtedly traumatize Rose, but this time, he wouldn't have any sympathy for her. She willingly walked in the room, and should've prepared herself for this.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" She repeated over and over again. It must have been a whole fifteen minutes before her loud apology sobs died down. Rose bit her knuckles, walking into the hallway, and casually began looking to the left, and she quickly jumped in the room, slamming the door shut. She locked it, and backed away from the door, tripping over a boot on the floor, and then scooted away. He looked to her, then the door, a slightly worried look on his face but when she didn't say anything he frowned.

"What?!" He half yelled half whispered. She slowly looked in his direction, swallowing hard. He only eyed her for a minute, then looked back to the door, then back to her again. His eyes grew focused, full of worry and by that time, Alexandria wouldn't let go of him, clenching her fist trying to grab something on him. Her hair covered them both like a curtain, and on account of her gasps for air, he could only assume she still couldn't breath. It would've been a cute sight. But he had blood dripping off the claw marks she'd inflicted.

"That...black blob, the statue thing...it followed us" She said, pointing to the door with a shaky uneasy finger. He They sat in silence, hearing the heavy breathing through the door as it crept down the hall, and knocked twice.


	4. Hymn For the Shameless

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter 4**

**Hymn for the Shameless**

_"You just don't get me! I **NEED** your love!"_

The door opened, and the creature inched its way inside. The Doctor simply stared at it, watching as it turned into a woman. Red curles reached her collar bone and her eyes were a lusterious emerald green. Her skin was pale, but had just enough color. She must have been twenty three. She blinked twice, and it wasn't until she looked at Rose, and sprouted a pair of wings did the Doctor finally catch on.

"You! You're a minx!" He shouted and the girl nodded, giggling deviously. She fluttered over to him, her wings flapping furiously. She landed and plopped down on the edge of the bed, snapping her fingers, clothes appeared on her body. Still revealing but it was the norm for Minxes. The fairy creature sat still as Rose felt her wings.

"How'd you get on my ship?! We're in the middle of space! Travling in a time period when your planet is supposed to be GONE" He said throwing his hands up. Alexandria was now laying on the pillow crying, biting her lip angrilly, the sheets hugging her frame.

"That girl had a dream with me in it.. I think it's because of the history our races share" The girl said shrugging. She was probably spot on too. Time Ladies and Minxes never really did get along. The two were just constantly bickering. The elder minxes would constantly interfere with the building of TARDIS's and would constantly attempt to seal away the void, cutting off all time travel forever. Of course, they never suceeded. They had old overused magic, and time lords had sonic laser guns. The Doctor sighed, laying beside Alexandria who was now in Roses' arms, the blond rubbing Alexandria's head as she woman cried on her.

"So wait, you mean all this time, my theories about Alexandrias dreams were false?"

"D-doctor... When I have night terrors, the things you see don't always get sucked back into my mind... Some times they're free to roam and do as they please." Alexandria told him, cuddling closer to Rose. The scene was heart warming but inappropriate giving their current circumstances, both of them practically naked. He just stared, the girl on the end of the bed floating lightly through the air. He only watched her, and Alexandria finally sat up, her ridiculously long hair falling around her in pools of black. She got to her feet, glaring at the creature, her eyes shifting. The Doctor stared, slightly curious as to why the Minx practicaly began quivering in fear.

"Get out... Go" She said, and the being fluttered out of the room. She turned to look over her shoulder, and the two eased up, leaving her, but before he left the room, the doctor stopped, looking at her with almost pleading eyes.

"I will be out momentarilly... let me bathe.." She said nodding twice, moving some hair out of her eye, but it only slumped back into place. She'd gone through nine brutal reginerations, but she was more than determined to keep this body she was in. She yawned, and then popped her neck, and the man before her excused hismelf, leaving her to take care of herself. She breathed deeply, rubbing her arms, letting out more gross sobs before walking into the bathroom in her room. It was the size of the room itself, and the tub was more like a pool. She ran the water, the tub filling up in moments.

"I can never find a good place... never" She mumbled to herself, sliding into the boiling water. It felt wonderful on her sore muscles and bones that ached due to her being in a state of utter helplessneess for HOURS before the Doctor had come to her rescue. As to be expected. He was always a ditzy one of sorts. She rested her throbbing head on her knees which were hugged close to her chest. She sank to the bottom of the semi deep tub, her hair twisting and turning through the small ripples and waves of the water. Opening her mouth, she turned to watch the bubbles float to the surface. She yearned to be as free as the things around her.

A frew minutes went by, and she swam back up, and drained the water, wrapping her body in a towel, breifly drying herself before letting it drop. She poked her head out in the hallway, and began walking, soon finding the room she'd been searching for. She eyed the heavy looking gold door, titling her head to the side.

"Come now ol' girl.. you wouldn't shock me would you?" She mused, grabbing the door knob, and giving it a light turn, pushing the heavy door open and shutting it behind her. She stumbled over random items, soon finding a light switch. Her hand went up, and the dim lanters around flickered on. Massive. The only word to describe the rooms size. Her hair stuck to her many complicated curves and dips of her body and face, but she found what she was looking foor. A pair of undergarments, and a baggy black button up shirt. She pulled it on, leaving the majority of the buttons undone.

"Now... there we go. That's more like it" She said, and left the room, sure to leave no sign of her there. She backed away slowly, and soon, laughter reached her ears. It was Rose... And as she walked closer she was unsure if she would be welcomed by the two...or three if the Minx was still present. She didn't doubt it, but not now. She felt her hearts pace quicken, and she entered the room, the silence quickly engulfing it. She looked up from her feet at the two before her. Rose stood infront of the huge stove, flipping flap jacks, the Doctor perched on the counter top, a coffee cup in his palms.

"That didn't take long. Nice of you to join us" He said, and she walked in, sliding on top of the table, her black shorts hugging her fragile legs closely, almost resembling panties.

"Thanks I suppose..got any more coffee?" She asked, her voice just as feeble and weak as her body. Rose eyed her, sadly, curiousity engulfing her. Who was she? Why was she so important? Normal for her to get jealous, she felt it only fair she question the Doctor about her later, maybe when the time presented it. She poured the last of the batter in, and resumed cooking.

"So, i do apologize that your first night on the TARDIS was... like this..." He said, scratching his head, which had a hair cut, close to the scalp. He looked odd. The last time she'd seen him he'd had ridiculous curly hair and a silly scarf. He'd chased her to an alley, only to come just as she made her ship dissappear. That was also because she'd been sent on an assighment... that was also before the rets of her fellow assassins had been killed due to an ongoing war between races. She stared into the cup of coffee, her mind elsewhere.

"Two sugars, an a dash of milk.. just the way you like it" He said sitting beside her at the table.

"So what are you doing? I mean on earth... as I recall, you never really were one to be too...fond of the human race." He said, finishing half of his cup, sniffling. He leaned back, staring at her intensley. Rose set the stack of food down on the table, and went to work, eating. No point in letting all her hard work go to waste right? As she listened to the conversasion the two were sharing the air around her became more and more tense by the minute.

"I was doing nothing more than what I was instructed to do" She told him, taking a sip of the rather hot beverage which burnt her throat, but she didn't wince. She was intent on staying strong right now. Just so she could ware him down, before he got to her all over again.. then she would become attached, and then he would wind up leaving her again...alone... in the darkness.

"Alexandria?" He called, and she snapped her head up, blinking.

"Y-yes... Doctor?" She asked, sniffling, while just staring at her refflection within the cup. Rose eyed her, and as did the Doctor.

"Why were you mumbling just then?"

"S-sorry... must've... spaced out" She said, chuckling lightly at her own pun, pointing her thumb towards the window above the huge sink. Outside was the vast reaches of space, distant stars twinkling brightly. He leaned his head back letting out a loud hearty laugh before sitting up properly again, his usually goofy smile stretching across his face and he beamed at her.

"Ohhh.. my darling Alexandria... Dear dear Alexandria... It's an honor to have the Nameless on board" He said, nodding his head. She simply smiled, not making a fuss out of the compliment. She then cleared her throat, and then began to eat. She wasn't going to let Rose's hard work go to waste either.

A good two hours later, and it was finally five o'clock in the morning. Rose sat on the leather couch, a book in her hand, her eyes wondering over the pages with ease. Every minute or so, she'd turn the page, and that was the only sound heard. Alexandria was in the Tardis's vast library, looking at research journals on Minx's, Daleks, and just about every race she was particullarly facinated with at the moment. Sketches were scattered around her, and she grabbed her head, letting out a groan so loud, the echo reached the far end of the library.

"I don't know why this is so difficult..." She murmered to herself, not even hearing him enter.

"What?" The Doctor asked, poking his head around a book shelf. She kept calm, but her hearts were racing one hundred miles per hour due to the terrible scare he'd just given her.

"Nothing Doctor... I'm just trying to perfect my hand at drawing people" She said, tucking the only decent sketches she'd done, within her bigger on the inside pockets. The other ones that weren't quite as easy to figure out, were left on the table as an example of her work. She ran a hand through her lengthy black locks, yawning. He eyed her carefully, shoving his hands deep within his leather jacket pockets, taking a few long strides towards her. She sat leaned back in the chair her legs and arms crossed as she stared at the paper, as if she was trying to burn a hole through it with her eyes.

"Well see, you gotta relax the wrist, and just kinda...dash it on" He said, taking the pen in his hand, drawing out the shape of the body, then adding the features in. She was left with a picture of herself, from when they were younger. When she'd been regenerated to look like a rather silly human teenager. Her hair was black then as well, but had multiple streaks of blond and it spiked much more than it does now. She looked at the picture laughing a bit.

"I looked so ridiculous... I hope I don't look this bad next time I die" She said sticking her tongue out grossley. He laughed.

"Oh come on now! You look Fantastic!" He yelled, chuckling happily. She couldn't help herself, a beaming smile spread across her lips, making her spectacular eyes pop. He smiled warmly, playing with a strand of her hair, twirling the soft strand of hair around his fingers. She stood up, looking at her pocket watch, and her mouth moved for a moment, as if she was doing equations in her hand.

"I guess I better be off... I have... unfinished buisness to attend too, and so do you, Doctor" She said facing him, making a rather serious face. He'd lost his warm smile, now replaced with a daggerious glare.

She wasn't phased at all, and instead, turned on her heels, which were about seven inches tall. Walking with a quick pace towards the huge doors. He was slowly approaching her. She rolled her eyes, reaching for her lengthy black coat, which hung on the coat rack at the door, she winced as she was then pinned against the door, and just as she reached for the handle, he locked it, trapping her. This wouldn't end well for either of them. She swallowed the ugly hiss that was threatening to escape her lips, and held it in best she could.

"What are you talking about? What exactly were you doing before we got there? Not only did you hit a vital nerve spot on me you hurt Rose, and that.. makes me very VERY angry." He yelled, frowning angrilly. She only smirked at his enraged expression. She just wasn't the right person for such a situation.

"If I told you... I feel that you wouldn't quite understand... and even if you did, I would leave out vital chunks and bits and peices of the story that would just make the story that much better. In other words... I'm not saying a word. Throw me out into the void of space if you will. I have everything I need to build another ship, and continue on with my buisness. But, if I don't get done what I needed to get done, then I'm going to be killed" She told him, blinking twice.

"So? You could be thrown tossed and lost in the void of space forever, and I would never care. I wouldn't shed a tear"

"Something tells me you're just trying to scare me" She said, closing the space between them using her hips, grinding against his roughly. It sent him into a state of shock. His knees buckled beneath him, and he fell to the floor, she eagerly ripped the lock open, and sprinted to his room, snacthing up randome clothes along with hers. She shoved them inside a nearby backpack, and continued running.

The ship was like a maze, and on the acount of his shouting, she knew he was close. The TARDIS shook for a moment, a sign her ship was fighting for her, and ehr pace increased to that of a full on sprint, her boots clanking loudly against the metal beneath her foot. She soon entered the console room, Rose standing at the door, a sonic laser gun in her hands, shaking like a leaf. She snickered evilly, walking by, pressing a button on the Tardis, her ship flying in front of the TARDIS, waiting for her. She grabbed Rose around the waist, picking her up with ease, and hitting a nerve on her neck, causing her to pass out. She swipped the gun from her fragile fingers, and jumped across, landing safely in her ship. She turned just in time to see the Doctor, panting, sweat dripping from his brow.

"ALEXANDRIA!"

"Good bye for now Doctor... See you soon" She said, laughing loudly. She slammed the door to her ship closed swiftly. Making her way to the handle, pulling it down roughly. The enterior of her ship was gold, with dashes of copper and silver everywhere. Few lights were in the space, making it dark, just the way she liked it. A breif moment to pop her neck, and she flew back, the void breifly opening so she could glide through. A moment of pain, a breif tug at her soul, and she felt it, that oh so scared bond she and the Doctor shared, once again thrown down. It hurt, and even as she piloted the ship, even as she did her best to stop the tears that slid down her face, that gapping hole in her being, would always be there.

"Just a little longer Doctor... I promised once... remember..." She begged silently to herself, slidding down the side of her console, sobbing quietly.

He was on his knees, watching as the EPOCH soared away, the light on top blinking with such intense light it was as if a star sat inside the small tip on top of her red ship. He punched the ground beneath him now filled with nothing but rage and intense fury. It was driving him mad. He'd finally managed to get the girl off his mind, but one night here, one breif contact had brought him to his knees in agony. And now, he would forever be plagued by her. Every one of his thoughts, would be revolved around her in some off way.

Rose was in his lap now, and he couldn't help but to cry. That void in his being was back. And no one would be able to fill it.


	5. Lets Pick Up Where We Left Off

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter 5**

**Let's Pick Up Where We Left Off**

* * *

_You know, I often find myself lost. No, not...physically lost but just... confused... stuck. Not sure of where to go next. Who to talk to next. So even now, as I sit alone in this now suddenly very quiet TARDIS, my knees pulled to my chest, struck with utter defeat, I sit, lost. A hand on my chin, feeling the small amount of stubble, and then I suddenly ask myself how many days it had been... how many weeks. Since I'd just given up on life. No, that was not how I usually was, but such an important thing had just been so gruesomely pulled away from me, I was stuck, that ever so familiar hole in my being growing. _

_ After she left, we went on holiday, ignoring the rest of the universe for about a week before being dragged back into a fight that was never really ours. I stared into the light of the TARDIS, my mid wondering off. I suppose she also took my rational thinking along with her when she left as well because everyday, my need and want for her, grew. At first it was calm, but after a year, I never really slept much anymore, because my dreams were full of her. She was every where, and although Rose never saw how bad I'd become, I feel as if some part of her just knew that we had to draw the line between ourselves somewhere, because our passionate love making was more or less just proving to one another how much we needed the other. _

_ Rose depended on me for emotional support no one else gave her, and although it was so much deeper than just that, that's the only way I can sum it up. The only way I can really explain what was REALLY going on. I needed a substitute. Someone who could at least mend the hole in my being, and she was happy to be the person. We loved each other, but not in that sense of us wanting to spend the rest of our lives together... not that such a a thing was even possible. But I suppose it just couldn't be avoided. Martha was no different. A great woman, who just got entangled within my activities without truly being prepared for it. As I sit alone here, I can't help but wonder what will happen next._

* * *

The Doctor looked up as the TARDIS began shaking, and it stopped as he reached for a lever, but before his hand could even graze the lever in order to stop her. He felt her rock for a moment, until it stood still, and he stood, adjusting his tie. He opened the doors, looking at the street lights, all lit with a candle.

"You never take me somewhere I don't need to be... why bring me here ol' girl?" He asked,patting the side of the TARDIS doors, worried. The rain around hit him without mercy, and it wasn't until he heard the sound of rain slipping off an umbrella did he realize he wasn't alone. He lifted his head turning to face the person. It was a woman, some what short in height her skin a very pale shade, her elbows, knees, cheeks, and ears rather pinkish. Her long black hair waved and bounced. The shoes on her feet, left untied. She looked just as young and graceful as the last time he laid eyes on her face.

She stopped, and he stared at her, and without really thinking, his feet began moving, carrying him to her, quicker and quicker until they were both running at one another, she'd dropped her umbrella upon reaching him, the beautiful lacy object hitting the ground, splashing in a puddle. She jumped into his open arms, and the two spun, their lips crashing against one another. But they broke away when he lifted her up, just to get a better look at her young face. She was still in her ninth form, not surprising to him. She was one of those time ladies who could live seven hundred years in one body before finally HAVING to regenerate.

"Ohhh Doctor..." She said as he set her down again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, and he was happy to oblige, kissing her neck and face repeatedly, not bothering to hid his tears that he had almost trained himself to conceal since their last meeting. He'd finally gotten her. It was obvious the TARDIS tossed him here, sick of his constant whaling and crying and mumbling her name. He'd made himself sick being without her for so long.

"Nameless... Alexandria... My Alex... Where have you been?" He asked, resting his head in the space between her neck and her collar bone. She even smelt the same.

"Let's go inside... it's kinda pouring on us" She said, and he eagerly dragged her inside, leading her to the kitchen were she volunteered to put the tea on, he aloud her too, but eyed her as she moved around.

"So are you gonna run away again?" He asked, in a serious but teasing manner. She turned to face him, lifting up her tight corset, revealing a huge scar. It hadn't healed yet, and that only meant she was even closer to regenerating than he thought. A small scratch like that should've been gone withing a few days.

"Well... we need to have a chat Doctor... and as last time, I'm going to be leaving out gaps, because it's just not time yet" She told him, shaking her head. He wasn't in the mood to argue, he just wanted to know where a wound of that caliber came from. She sat at the table, setting the tea kettle between them.

"Well.. Doctor... Think hard, and I mean HARD. Back to the night we first saw each other..." He looked at her, and stood up, walking around to her side of the table, sitting beside her, she closed her eyes, as he did his. She grabbed his face with her small hands, and made him press his forehead to hers. Memories played back, and he then entered her mind. And she was guiding him.

"See that red door there? Go inside..." She had her umbrella in her hands in her mind. He walked towards it, opening it, stepping inside. Snow was falling and he was greeted by the sight of dozens of children running around, but there was one, who held a grown woman's hand, wearing a knitted scarf that had to be wrapped around his thin neck multiple times due to the length. He looked, and gasped, putting a hand to his lips, watching in silence. She was now standing beside him, but decided it best she not say anything and instead just let him watch for now.

He took the food his mother bought him, the children that had suddenly appeared began dancing and preforming, drawing a crowd, including the shop keeper. He watched a girl with streaky blond and black hair snatch food, he grabbed his moms sleeve, and she immediately told the man, who snatched the child up by her neck, and beside her, Alexandria fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Alex!"

"No... w-watch him..." She gagged pointing. The kids were shot, and she was then dropped to the floor, killing the guards around her. The boys mother had run to get help, leaving him alone for a moment, and not after but a minute or so, the girl turned to look at him, covered in blood. He winced, and began running, his scarf flying behind him, and without a moments notice, the scene changed, and Alexandria rose to her feet, whipping the bloody nose she'd then received from the memory. It showed a room, the little girl from before, strapped to a chair, being shocked multiple times, people crowding her, yelling in her face, making threats and hitting her.

"This was day one of the life I had volunteered for... I promised to not cry or whine during training, and in turn, they sheltered me, fed me, and gave me a purpose. I became an assassin Doctor... all those nights when I wasn't with you, I was out, taking the lives of guilty citizens. I was paid a handsome fee... but after a month or two, the small amount of friends I had, killed. Taken in by the president, and killed due to their crimes against Gallifrey. I was the only one left, never to be found, but I continued my rampage... and until recently, I was never free from my tasks at hand. When you and Rose came bursting in through the lobby doors, you got in the way of a kill, and not only put my life in danger, you put Rose's life and your own in danger. I scurried back to England to finish my job, succeeding without much trouble, but after the last target, I quit... And, you only leave a clan like that two ways... death, or kill everyone around you... I did the second one, and will now have the bare this ugly marking until I regenerate..." She said, pulling him from her mind, the two stared at one another, and she was on the verge of tears, a guilty face on.

"Doctor... I'm sorry you had to bare witness to my acts of shame... I'm also sorry I left you the way I did, but I wasn't going to break my promise to you, nor was I willing to put you and your lovers lives in danger" She told him, shrugging. She used her small shaky hands and took a brief sip of tea, setting the cup back down.

"Listen, I'm not upset... Sure you didn't do..good things. But you did what you had to do to survive, so you won't even hear a peep out of me, I promise" He said smiling warmly. She rubbed her hand along the side of his jaw, clicking her tongue.

"Think you're due for a shave, yea?" She asked, laughing a bit. He chuckled too.

"Ohhh... it's good to have you back" He said smiling again. She giggled, then coughed.

"Oh! I have some things to show you..." She said standing up. She eagerly took his hand, and opened the umbrella, leading him.

It was just like their first date, walking through the city hand in hand, both wearing shy smiles, sharing secrets and having a laugh. It was just like old times. Maybe he'd finally found his perfect companion, and maybe she wouldn't have to wake up alone and scared every night. The two soon approached the Epoch, and she unlocked the door, and stepped in side, motioning for him to follow, and he did just that. She grabbed his coat off his shoulder, placing it on the coat rack beside the door. Coughing a bit, and she beamed with pride, twirling around the console, blushing.

"It's not as cool as the Tardis but she runs just as good, and is such a great help.. I'm still not to good at navigating the stars and such." She said shrugging nervously. She played with her fingers, watching as he examined the exterior, after a moment, that familiar and deadly sound of gears turning and clicking and locking into place echoed through out the interior of the ship, and he snapped his head around, jumping back when a Dalek came into view, hissing furiously at the robot on board and as he ran at it, prepared to shove the thing over and rip it to pieces, she jumped in front of it, and shut her eyes right as he yanked out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at her chest.

"Calm down Doctor!" She yelled, frowning. The robot behind her shook it's eye a bit.

"Who is he, Master?" She girl patted the Dalek, the front part opening to reveal the naked body of a girl. Her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow, strands hanging in front of her face. Her eye lids had a natural shadow effect to them, her white body was marked all over with red shapes that seemed to almost glow with every noise that was being made. She opened her eyes, waving weakly before closing the outside.

"What... Alexandria... you said nothing about that"

"Because it's a painful memory to think about... that story is for a later day.. whenever I feel like you won't necessarily judge me for something that wasn't even something within my control... She's the last of her kind... the only Bass-wing left... Her mother, put her in my care when the Cybermen invaded and conquered her planet. She was killed..." She trailed off, staring off, her mind now else where, back on that planet, holding that woman in her arms as she took her last breath. She didn't even remember disassembling that insane amount of Cybermen with her bare hands. He put a hand on her shoulder, and it shook her back to reality.

"Listen, I need you to trust me Alexandria... Especially if we're going to travel together" he told her, seriously. She tilted her head to the side.

"Who said we were going to go?" She asked him smirking deviously, the Dalek beside them looking in between, the head section turning around happily before it flew off down a hallway in the ship.

"Well... you will won't you?" He asked, biting his lip, looking at her from underneath a quirked eyebrow and who in this wide world could deny a face like that? She let out a cute sigh, crossing her arms.

"I guess I better go get dressed for the adventure!" She said, turning to see none other than the bass-wing, out of her robotic body, dressed in her tradition get up, also ready to go. Now he saw the full length her hair reached, the white ends hitting the back of her knees. Her bangs were cut straight across. And he wouldn't lie, because he never was a man to lie, but she had a very nice hourglass figure, her body making the outfit she wore that much more teasing. She adjusted the thigh length tights she wore while Alexandria ran to get dressed. She came out moment later in that oh so familiar outfit

Adjusting her red bow-tie, she grabbed a small disk like object, shoving it in her pocket. She looked back at the young girl, who held the Dalek over her head with ease. She walked ahead of the two, and sat on the Daleks head, and closed her eyes. He heard a stretching noise, and the Dalek began to glide forward. Alexandria followed, as did the Doctor.

Who knew this would be the outcome. He'd just gained two companions, and he felt a new chapter of his life being added to that never ending story that was his life. Hands jammed into his pockets, a goofy grin on his face, and her hand intertwined with his, just made the moment that much sweeter.


	6. Runnaway Bride

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter Six**

**Runnaway Bride**

* * *

_ "Honeyyy! I'm hommeee!" He called out, slipping his stuff on the floor, running a hand through his brown shaggy locks. She poked her head aroudn the corner, her oddly streaked hair shimmering in the small amounts of light. _

_ "I hate when you come in like that..." She said kissing his cheek and easing him out of his coat. He plopped on the couch, and she set out the tea, sitting beside him. She wore nothing but a pair of sweat pants, and a tight strapless sports bra of sorts. Her goggles rested around her neck, and she removed her gloves from her hands, snuggling up to him as he loosened his tie. _

_ "How was class?" She asked him, looking up at him with her emerald eyes. _

_ "Same as always. Long, boring, and nothing new... I swear we've talked about quantum mechanics everyday for the past year... it's driving me mad!" She laughed loudly, kissing his cheek. She hopped up to go check the food she'd put on the stove only about thirty minutes ago. He sneaked behind her silently, eying her from behind as she moved swiftly. _

_ "Well, i'm sorry Doctor! But that's just things you have to do right?" She asked, biting her tongue in that familiar cute way. _

_ "Ohhh... it's been so long since someone's called me by my real name. I'm fearful I might forget it" He said, hugging her around the waist from behind. She snickered, turning to face him, and he trapped her against the counter, which she eagerly hopped up on, ad hugged him around his neck while he ran his grabby hands up and down her sides. _

_ "You know.. I went out today, and got this really snazzy thing! Here, close your eyes.." She did as told, and was quickly told no peeking and she laughed childishly. _

_ "FINE! What is it Doctor?" He got on the floor, opening the small red box. _

_ "Open your eyes..." she looked at the box in his hands as he opened it to reveal one of the most luxurious rings she'd ever laid eyes on. Much better than anything she could held a galaxy within, the trillions of stars all circling around a black hole. It was gorgeous, and she was speechless. _

_ "Alexandria Collins, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Her eyes widened and her smile spread from ear to ear, she jumped onto him, kissing him until he had to push her off to breath. She was now straddling his waist, trying the ring on. It was a perfect fit. She squealed giddily, hugging and kissing him multiple times before she finally calmed down, once he got on his feet. His grin was just as goofy as his, they held hands, and he gave her a quick pluck on the cheek. _

_ "I knew we'd been talking about it... but I didn't think you were serious" She told him, taking a sip from her half empty wine glass. He took a sip from his as well, that goofy grin still there. _

_ "Yea... but this is going to change a lot... I'm going to talk to the president in a few weeks, and see if I can just quit the Academy... Nothing is going to happen that requires me here, plus, I'm a rather... worthless student" She stuck her tongue out. _

_ "That's because as you put it..." she puffed her chest up, dropping her voice an octave. _

_ "I'm to distracted by all the women on this campus! they're everywhere! Have you seen the buttons popping off their blouses?! What man WOULDN'T such a sight distract?!" They shared a hearty laugh and she pointed a finger at him. _

_ "And I will have you know I can't help that my breasts decide to practically grow over night! Not only that, the shirt was old! A few popping buttons is nothing to be surprised about.." She half mused, giggling. He eyed her, a calm satisfied smile on his lips. _

_ "You know I love you right?" She smiled, taking his hand in hers. _

_ "I can't wait till we get out of here Doctor... just you.. me.. and this little guy" She said, motioning to her stomach. He walked over, placing a hand on her stomach, which seemed to also grow over night. It was a beautiful sight. The woman he loved, carrying the son he'd always hopped to have._

_ "He's kicking... feel it" He placed his cheek to her stomach, feeling the hand press against his face. He kissed her stomach, pressing his forehead to the babies, hearing it's scattered thoughts. _

_ This was the last night he saw her before she was put under arrest..._

* * *

She woke up, her head throbbing from the painful memory. She removed the blanket off of her, looking around the empty space. She sat within the TARDIS, everyone asleep. Across from her, Gin sat inside her Dalek shell, her eyes closed, and it weren't for her chest slowly rising and falling, Alexandria would've mistaken her for a dead girl. She shivered at such a scary thought, and got up. It was only then that she realized how little clothing she wore. Nothing but her button up white shirt, the rest? In a pile at her feet. She then began walking, the TARDIS guiding her to her destination by slightly rocking or making loud creaking noise.

She turned the door knob slowly, walking in, only to see him in his bed, arms open, his body calm, and everything about him just whispered peaceful.

She crawled onto the king sized bed, sitting in his lap, cuddling up to his sleeping frame, sharing their warmth.

"Couldn't sleep?" She was startled by his voice, but nodded and continued tracing circles on his stomach, feeling his muscles beneath her thin finger. It was evident she learned to play some instrument. The roughness and length of her fingers almost told some story, obviously one that was another one of her secrets.

"Had a bad dream?" He asked, his voice scratchy due to the lack of sleep. She nodded again, and he held her closer, pulling the blankets around the two. The air grew silent, and he sighed full of sorrow.

"It was about Alexander wasn't it?..."

"We got the pleasure of filling his head with such knowledge, and he never even got to take his first breath... torn out of me, leaving me to regenerate... It's ruined me Doctor" she said, and her body began to tremble. He saw this side to her dreams SO rarely, however, this was nothing new to her. When she turned a certain age, when she first realized she was pregnant and her night terrors would get the best of her, she would wake up _(before the violent muscle spasms and screaming and crying, mind you)_ and begin trembling, shaking so violently, she turned physically ill, and she'd basically be trapped in the bathroom for a number of days until she finally managed to calm herself. She removed herself from his embrace, grabbing his hand, and she walked into his bathroom. He didn't take his eyes off her. His vision was blurry, due to his insane lack of sleep, but he smiled warmly as this brought back old memories. When they entered, he sat on the counter, watching her as she turned the water on to fill the tub. Steam began to arise, and she turned away from him, removing her clothes, piece by piece.

The only light that lit up the room was a select few old steampunk lanterns that sat around the huge pool like tub and the window that aloud light from nearby moons to seep in. She walked over to him, leading him to the pool, he was already nude when her body came into view the moon light bathing her. When she touched the water, and he followed suit, she grabbed him, holding his head to her chest, resting her head on his. He remained uncomfortable until he snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close. She played with his hair as he stroked her skin, listening to the sound of her hearts beat.

"You know, I miss this..." She told him, her voice not even above a whisper. He didn't have to look up to respond, he simply smiled, and switched positions with her, holding her in his lap, cradling her as she traced circles on his chest.

"I miss being able to just walk into the living room and cuddle up with you... I miss our long walks...all those years we spent together... did you ever think about me?" She asked, looking into his eyes, receiving a weak smile in return.

"Every day... but soon, the thought of you being dead just became to much to bear... I settled down for a bit, and soon got my first companions, and I showed them the stars. The action soon became so... normal, I managed to keep myself from remembering all the pain that one thought caused... I was scared you had gotten time locked, forced to relive that terrible day over and over and over again.. alone...scared... Just like that little girl I first met" He told her, kissing her forehead, not really realizing how beautiful she was until she once again opened her eyes, and they were twinkling. He grabbed her face, lifting it up, and she met him half way, embracing him, kissing him with such an icy passion it hurt. And in that precise moment, he didn't even think words could possibly describe how much he desperately needed her, just as she needed him, because without her Doctor, what was he?

Nothing. Just a hollow shell because she held everything upon her own shoulders. He silently winced when people didn't tell him thank you. But she, never even got a chance. Once seeing it wasn't the all knowing Doctor, she was cast away with nothing but a sad smile to show they slightly appreciated her. He had to go every day, alone, without a true companion, every day with nothing but the weight of a mistake on his shoulders. She made hundreds. Lived through the war, breached the time lock, and managed to survive with nothing but a broken ship and her wits, forced to serve some man who probably treated her like dirt. Sure he'd received some bad attitudes in his day, but he already knew how broken she was just how torn up inside she really was. She carried the burdens of billions without a word of thanks or a show of appreciation, and despite that, she continues anyway. He needed her and as selfish at it sounded, he wanted her to himself. There was hardly anything of her left, and he wanted it for himself. A sin so unspeakable he would have to apologize to every last existing god just to feel as if he even had a CHANCE at being forgiven.

He bit at her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance. All was still for a moment as she uttered his true name, her thick black locks falling around them like a water fall. She was a beautiful sight. Falling apart before him, speaking in the ancient tongue, murmering his name in need. He chuckled, just holding her face as she loomed over him, her hair once again falling around them. She kissed his forehead, and she bit her lip. They stayed, hugging just embracing one another until finally, she leered over him, kissing his nose, and stood up. He looked up at her in awe, giggling like a school girl at the sight of her naked body, the nearby moon casting the perfect shadow. She hopped out, dancing around the large bathroom, opening the door, shivering a bit when the cold air hit her skin. She wrapped a towel around her hair so water drops wouldn't interrupt her bodies air drying. He wrapped one around his waist, following her as she walked to the bed again. He slid under the covers, throwing the towel off to the side once he grew comfortable.

"Ohhh?! Shy are we?! Really now Doctor! As if I haven't seen you naked one thousand times before!" She said sticking her tongue out childishly. He rolled his brown eyes.

"HAHA. I'm not sure why but this new body of mine is... silly! I'm rude, shy, and not ginger!" He said shaking his head. She sarcastically gasped.

"Oh goodness me! You poor thing! Here, let me kiss you and make it allll better" She cooed to him, removing the towel and her thick straight black strands of hair falling loosley around her once more. She jumped into the bed, cuddling up to him, nuzzling him sweetly with her nose. He rubbed her shoulders, getting comfortable, clearing his throat, the lights around the two dimmed, and they closed their eyes, letting sleep work it's blissful magic.

She woke up, hugging a pillow, a cup of coffee off to the side of her bed and a small plate with her favorite kind of muffin on it. A piece of paper sat beside that. She slowly sat up, taking the muffin in her hand, opening the note. The front of it read "The Doctor" In big cursive letters, his sloppy signature. He never did have time to perfect something of the manner, so it put a smile on her face that he'd actually tried for once.

_"Dear Alexandria,_

_ I'm taking care of some more or less personal stuff at the moment and if you're reading this, I'm obviously still not back. But, as I can only assume, you're curious as to where I'm at and what's going on. Right now, the Tardis is parked in an alley, fitting right in with it's surroundings as always. But, I woke up this morning, and headed to the console to land us but right as I was doing this, this woman just... materialized on my ship! And, as I'm writting this, she's yelling and she's quite loud but that is beside the point. We're on earth, the year is twenty o' seven I believe. I'm going to figure out what's wrong with her and get her back to where she needs to be. If I for some reason don't return. Take the keys, lock her up, and head out again. I don't want you here on earth alone, especially if I'm not around. But, enjoy breakfast, and if I yet again, don't return, watch the prerecorded video that's on the TARDIS's memory. Just ask her to open it and she will. Good morning, and I have a feeling I will be seeing you soon. _

_ With a whole lot of regret for not being there when you woke up, you're lover, _

_ The Doctor._

_P.S. We'll have a chat about my signature later... until then, alons-y~!" _

By the time she'd finished reading over the note, she'd finished her muffin, and got through half her cup of coffee. Rereading it, she sprung up, quickly finishing off her food. She grabbed her clothes, ripping them on in record time. She opened the door, sliding the note in her pocket, and she began sprinting to the console, sitting with a book in her lap was Gin. She eagerly looked up at her master, a warm smile on her pale face, the ever so familiar markings on her body glowing with excitement.

"Are you going out my lady?" She asked, earning a quick nod. The young girl threw the woman her goggles, and she slid them on her head, opening the door eagerly, and began running, she wasn't even sure where she needed to go, so, she wiped out her sonic screwdriver, using it to guide her where she needed to be, which was by his side. She soon came across a huge building, running inside. It was empty, and she soon found a clock. Her heels made ridiculously loud noises as she sprinted through the never ending hallways.

"Eight o clock?... December twenty fourth?... Oh no!" She scrambled down the nearest stairs, tripping twice, skinning her knees. She entered the room, banging the door down, and tripped again, the railing catching her just before she plummeted to her death. There he was, a girl with flaming red hair behind him. He stood, obviously ready to strike.

"Oh honestly Doctor!" She yelled, jumping over the railing, landing on her feet rather gracefully despite her obviously high heels. Seven inches it looked to be. She turned on her side yawning tiredly.

"Before you ask questions Doctor let me just say I'm rather surprised you couldn't handle this woman on your own! She's just a spider.. And here you are, clearly furious. Tsk Tsk... I thought Rassillion taught you better than that!" The hideous spider creature hissed furiously, shooting web at the time lady, who quickly shot it with a sonic laser gun.

"And as for you, QUEEN, that was your only warning, shoot me again and I'll bring this whole building down, you and your babies with it..." She said, her eyes narrowing out. The creature hissed and she looked over to the Doctor, winking.

"Ohhh, my wonderful Alexandria..." He said a smile stretching across his face.

"OI! Spaceman! Who the bloody hell is she?!" The woman nodded, and she turned to face her.

"Oh, I'm the nameless" She said, waving the laser gun around, giggling excitedly. She popped her neck, jumping in place for a moment, then stopped, turning to the creature behind her, walking down the stairs quickly.

"Ok, now, I'm going to assume you're here to what?... Don't tell me.." She said, thinking. Now was one of those brief moments in time where she was aloud to show off all of her self obtained knowledge.

"It has to do with her babies!" The Doctor yelled from behind, preparing himself for when he was needed. She raised her hand, twisted her fingers as her eyes widened.

"Bingo... You came here quite a while back... after your planet was bombed. BOOM! Dust and things flying EVERYWHERE! You're on of those rocks. You blast away, find this planet seeing it has just what you need... and extremely hot area so your babies can hatch. How many are there? Must be billions! And...and you, need to feed them! Oh ho hohooo this is too good! You're crazy!" Alexandria said while the Doctor was clapping behind her. Donna shaking her head in awe. The woman readjusted her rather huge bow tie, fixing her hair.

"Did you already bargain with her?!" Alex asked the Doctor over her shoulder. He sighed heavily.

"Not yet! We were kind of talking and I was busy saving Donnas' life and such! Oh, Alexandria darling, this is Donna, Donna Noble, this is Alexandria, my... uh.. friend?"

"FUTURE WIFE!" She yelled harshly.

"Ohhh this is wonderful! More food for my children! Hissss" The woman cackled evilly, her fangs sticking out over her lips as she constantly readjusted her legs and arms, obviously uncomfortable. Alexandria sighed, clicking her heels together.

"Oh no I'm not food.. I'm your.. savior of sorts. My goodness emperor! Naughty Racnoss!" She said clicking her tongue and shaking her finger. She put a hand on her suspenders, coughing.

"Back in reference to my.. savior statement, no, I don't mean I'm going to hand you an I.O.U. Card for whenever your life needs saving, no I mean today, the fate of your life, resides in my hands. I will be your savior, GIVEN you don't make me kill you first. Either you can happily agree to leave this planet and me and the Doctor will take you to a new planet where you and your children can live in peace, or, and that's a big or so decide carefully, we end your life here and now. You better hurry in your...decision making. Something tells me this building is about to come down FAST..." She said, checking her pocket watch smugly.

"Who are you girl?! You are not of any importance to me! Who are you to sit here before me and decide what will befall me and my children?!" She asked, lurching forward furiously. The Time Lady clicked her tongue, smiling evilly.

"I am the Nameless" The spider darted back, the hiss she released was violent, almost like she'd been stabbed.

"That name hasn't reached my ears in centuriessss! Ohhh this is most defiantly going to be a feast not forgotten"

"You've made your choice... DOCTOR!" She yelled, and right as she did, the water began pouring in, filling the hole in the middle of the room so quickly she was sure it would just flood. It took minutes, possibly seconds and as the two Gallifrayens watched the woman thrash about roughly, hissing loudly, throwing vulgar insults in their faces. Water soaked them and it wasn't until Donna ripped them up the stairs that they were somewhat kicked out of their trances, and the running began. It didn't matter where she was, she was ALWAYS running. All the time.

But, she wasn't capable of lying. She couldn't even hide it... running with him, was the cherry on top of her day.


	7. To Quick

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter Seven**

**To Quick**

* * *

_Thinking about it now, yes, I recall the third time I regenerated. It was sudden, painful, and everything about myself had changed. I went from an awkward young girl to a woman of horror. I developed a bizarre unorganized thought process, and things didn't make sense the way they used to, the way I responded to situations, the things I said, my desires, my fears. I went from my beautiful tan skin luxurious red hair and wonderful green eyes to long flat black hair and piercing red eyes. My skin took on pale almost white appearance and not only did I lose faith in the world, I lost faith in the only man who could ever stop this torture. My mind went to places that would make the previous me pass out or become violently ill, but in this body, such horrifying thoughts pleased me. I was pushed to believe that if a man didn't take advantage of me, he didn't love me, so the guards lost interest in torturing me because I became immune to their threats, and they became something of a true pleasure for my now terribly sick mind. _

_ My fourth time led me to become a blond woman with short curly hair that cropped at my shoulders. I ran around in a pleated gray skirt with big heels and a silly hat and scarf. I was never sure why I did it but I did. My shirt consisted of a calf length coat and a button up white shirt with a ruffley collar and a pendant, not to mention the wonderful sky blue vest with golden plaid stripes. It was simple, and wonderful, and that's when I first saw her face. It confused me... it puzzled my healed mind. What boggled my brilliant mind you may be asking? The feeling in my chest that I received when I first saw her. I jumped around a bit, went on an adventure with the woman, and low and behold, she got her life span extended by a few thousand years but it made her fragile... easily broken and by my fifth regeneration, she was mine and I was hers. I worked past my barriers.. our problems, thrown out the window and she completed me. The many holes that he'd left in my chest and mind, she completed and I ignored the last one. That final void deep within my old wise soul, that she knew she couldn't fill. And she wasok with that. As long as I loved her for who she was now, and my past didn't affect it, and that's exactly what she got. _

_ Every blissful heavenly thing has it's end though, and through situations that couldn't be controlled, she was thrown onto a new planet and as to be expected the things I couldn't save her from, infected her, but it wasn't a bad thing, oh no. She soon found the race that had given her the body that I and her loved so much. The most crushing thing? She'd been with me through three... not one but three regenerations. She understood so many things I'd never even had to say to her. She understood she wasn't my first. She understood my broken mind. She got it better than anyone else. She got me, and I understood her. Together, we were lost. But we found amazing places when we were lost together. _

_ When the day finally came to kiss her for the last time, I left her there, knowing this would happen because as I was taught, all good things come to an end. The day she left, I fell into my old life again, and the last time I was forced to see her again, I'd regenerated again, regaining a body I never wanted to let go, long black hair my true eye color and I was in my comfortable body once more. _

_ The last breath she took, she gave it to me, through our last kiss. Her last kiss. She passed off Gin, her true name to long and dangerous to say aloud. It would kill a man if it was even uttered, and someways away, a super nova would occur. Simply because I said her name. I was forced to leave her mom at the hands of the Cyber men, assumed dead and I saved Gins life, gave her a purpose, and my life continued... _

_ Time goes on to quick..._

* * *

_ "_Ohhhh, I can't do this... We need a break" Donna said as the Doctor closed the door behind him. The Time Lady looked to her, then him, begging silently through a toothy grin. He sighed and the raven haired woman and Donna did an awkward high five. Not awkward for them, but for him. He rolled his eyes throwing his hands up.

"Fine... Lets go tooo... I don't know. Midnight? Not as in the ACTUAL time midnight, the planet. It's quite beautiful. Alexandria, I knowww you're going to take a liking to it, you always were a fan of... shiny things" He said eying her and she reared her head around.

"OI! That's a little uncalled for don't you think love?! Besides... you're the one who so VIGOROUSLY spoiled me!" She said winking, and Donna snorted laughing loudly.

"Goodness you're quite mouthy today! I don't think I ever remember you being quite this snappy!" He said frowning playfully. He adjusted his overly tightened tie, sniffling a bit, the woman giggling in response.

"You taught me how to do that too." She said laughing and taking a seat beside Donna, resting her tired feet. The pain was a result of scampering around in eight inch heels with little support. She usually wore boots but today she thought it nice to wear something a little more officey, considering they were visiting Donna's parents. She'd walked in wearing a tight pencil skirt, a button up purple shirt, red suspenders and her usual red bow tie, the ends curled for the happy occasion. She left her goggled in her pocket and went out with hair that was a little more curled than usual. The heels she'd decided to arm herself with today were big black, and had a small strap around the ankle, complete with purple bows to match her purple top with the lacy collar.

"You know, I don't think I like these shoes anymore..." She whined, taking them off, and putting her "just above the knee" boots on. She shifted them around, clicking the seven inch heels on the floor, scuffing the TARDIS floor a bit, she flashed her lights in protest and she winced.

"Sorry ol' girl.." It's lights dimmed but quickly relit themselves when she patted the spot she'd scuffed.

"So what's on this planet, spaceman?" Donna asked, leaning back comfortably. She was a beautiful woman. A sassy attitude and flaming hair. Quite a wonderful sight. Alexandria snickered mimicking the Doctors oh so familiar smile, looking in his direction he rolled his eyes.

"A spa. I'm intent on making you two relax!"

"And you're going to relax as well, DOCTOR" Donna snapped, pointing at him seriously. He raised his hands in defense a smug smile on his face. The TARDIS shook for a moment, sitting still, and he opened the door, coughing a bit, but smiled giddily.

"We're HEREEE!" He called, taking a step outside. Alexandria jumped up, helping Donna up, and walked outside, her hands jammed in her pockets and she smiled, spinning around walking backwards for a moment before turning herself back around. The entirety of the building was white with a few windows allowing dim light in the building. The curvature and architecture allowed the light to bounce around flawlessly and light up the space without inner lighting. The EPOCH and TARDIS looked wonderful against a white back ground. She'd have to sketch that out later.

"Well... the SPA is that way, I'm going this way..." a noise was heard behind the group and out walked Gin, coughing, and hacking violently. Alexandria sprinted over, picking the girl up who told the woman to set her down. She carried the girl back over to the group, and set her down, oh so gently. As if she was a piece of glass, with the thinness of printer paper. The young albino bass wing looked up at Donna her smile was breath taking and the Doctor couldn't help but ruffle her thin silver-white hair. The young girl giggled and after coughing for another minute, she sniffled but beamed again.

"C-can I go to the Spa with Miss Donna? I've never been able to get out like this.. maybe if I learn to relax I can train my skills some more... I'm s-so far behind" She said wheezing a bit. Alexandria's eyes were hidden by shadows with her bangs, and she had a hand covering her mouth. Donna eyed the small girl, a huge smile spreading across the woman's face and she took the girls hand, and led her down the hall.

"You know she'll be fine"

"I know.. but she's the last thing I have that looks..smells... walks and talks just like...her" She swallowed hard, her tears disappearing with the sob she swallowed. He grabbed her waist, leading her down the opposite hall.

"DONNA!" The woman yelled over her shoulder, turning around, only to be tackled by the girl, and she took a sharp breath, the tight hug popping her back, twice. She looked down, kissing the girls heads.

"Please be careful with her... if something happens, get her back to the Dalek in the TARDIS. The shell should be in the console, if not... please... do everything to save her" She begged and the woman replied with a swift but serious nod.

"Don't worry master... I'll be fine. I'll be with Donna. She's a nice lady. Have fun with the Doctor and return safely... you always find a way to get into trouble."

"Ha, you're telling me. You'll probably find a way to hurt yourself as usual... you clumsy girl..."

"Sure but hey, I got a heart of steel and a mind made of gold. Meaning I'm usually on my tippy toes!" She said laughing a bit. Alexandria returned the giggle kissing her head again.

"Goodness me... Just like your mother... you even smell like her" She said messing with her hair. The Doctor checked his watch, she checked her pocket watch and after one more tight hug, the young girl ran off with Donna the girls vanishing behind a paper wall. The nameless grabbed the Doctors hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine."

"Can you promise Doctor? Can you honestly say that nothing will go wrong? Last time you said that, I wound up in prison for three hundred years." She said, staring at him, he looked a little hurt, staring back and her and she sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry... Look, lets go, have a good time... and I'm sorry for snapping at you" She said grabbing his face with her small hands. His hands were tucked away in his pockets and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips, shoving him against the wall. He couldn't resist. He snaked his arms around her "french" waist a smile finding its way to his usually solemn features. A voice rang out over the intercom, and he threw his head back chuckling, ending it with a loud breath.

"Ohhh Alexandria... the _THINGS _I'm going to do to you when we get back" He said and she bit her lip giggling deviously. He grabbed her hand, and led her down the hallway, the two soon getting on their designated carts.

After a few pointless greetings small talk and the quick silencing of old fifties cartoons the group of tourists sat, most of the group enjoying pointless conversation, the Doctor being one of those few people. Alexandria sat, leaned against the side of the chair the doctor was in, him stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep unintentionally, but she told him to keep going so he would. His stroked became more focused more precise, as if he WAS trying to get her to fall asleep. She had a wine glass in her hand, a boy in front of her, dark clothes dark hair. He was quite a looker, someone she would really model herself after.

"So are you and the Doctor... ya know"

"Married?! Please my dear boy... we're SO much more. But marriage was never really... my style. Of COURSE I would never betray my love, but the thought of being in something so serious worries me. You know they say the reason marriages fail is because neither person in the relationship pays attention to the other. And even thought I may come off as brash and insane, I love my Doctor, and would honestly be forever worried if I did something to jeopardize that." She said, looking up at her mad man. He looked rather dashing. His hair, spiked up with all it's pro-founding glory. And even before they went on their previous adventure, she'd ruffled his hair with her fingers during their... mid-crisis.. "activity" and it STILL stayed in shape.

He beamed down at her, kissing her head, quickly being told to continue rubbing her scalp. She took a small sip from the glass in her hand, earning a loud noise from ALL of the sensitive members of the group. Her eyes would flutter occasionally, and he noticed, and would repeatedly touch that area, and she would have to fight to keep her head up, but that didn't stop the constant yawning.

"W-well... you're super pretty. I'd even put my neck out there and say down right SEXY. The Doctor is lucky. How did he score a lady like you anyway?! Any pointers?!" The boy yelled, and this quickly caught the groups attention. A woman in the front of the cart sat alone, ignoring the rest of the group, but after this topic was brought at hand, she clearly couldn't help herself. The Time Lady looked to her lover, biting her lip, a swift nod, and she nodded as well, getting comfortable, leaning forward. He readjusted, hiding his mouth with his hand, the other hand placed beneath his chin to keep his head up.

"Oh yes please do share! I need a good love story!"

"Trust me professor, you're going to get one" Alexandria said, winking. The man blushed, but swatted his hand, chuckling. His assistant nudged him, and the woman cleared her throat, tilting her head focusing a bit.

"Well, where do I begin?! I suppose, I can start the.. third time me met see, we first met at a small shopping cart in town square during the Christmas week on our planet. We're...not from around here, clearly. But, anyway, so, we clearly have a long history but our people... change, so to speak. Well, wait, ok, let me back up! See, when you turn seven or eight, you're immediately pulled into these school and academies and your taught all sorts of cool stuff. I.. I lost my parents at a young age, so, I was never aloud to be entered into an academy, nor did I want to go. I already knew of other ways to gain knowledge. School's for chumps!" She said earning a chuckle from the group and she pointed at the teen.

"That rule doesn't apply to you! You better be hitting those books!" The group laughed again, she took another sip, and went on.

"BUT, I would ALWAYS sneak on campus, just to sit under a tree, and stare at one of the WORST but most BRILLIANT students at this academy. I would just sit there and stare at him, and not like "normal" staring but like, drool hanging down the side of my mouth, just..lost in his eyes. He was always a handsome man, always had been. So, one day, I'd shown up at the academy, and took my seat beneath the tree, but instead of staring at him, I laid back, and just stared at the sky, and he walked over and the first thing out of his mouth was..." She looked to him and he sighed, clearly embarrassed.

"Oi, pretty lady, why aren't you staring at me today?" She blushed, but bit her lip.

"Which went into.."

"I doubt those clouds can really be as charming as me..." She kissed his cheek, taking his hand in hers.

"Needless to say I got my man, we moved in together about a week later once he finally remembered me, and well... we lived a good life, were separated for a bit, but, we're back together, which honestly guys, I'm not going to lie. He's my whole world, and I would probably be rotting in some...dump without him here with me." She said and he hugged her, kissing the top of her head, his lips lingering for a moment before she giggling cutely, and pushed him off.

"Congratulations! Doctor, you better reel her in fast before she gets away!" The attendant said, waving her finger at him. He chuckled, and kissed her head again. She moved her hand to swipe at him but, just as she was raising her hand to push him off, a bang, two bangs. Light, hardly audible, but they heard it, and the time lords darted their heads around, their necks popping and they both stood up, pulling sonic screwdrivers from their pockets. Jogging over to either door, they began their rather ridiculous scan.

"Anything Doctor?"

"No.. I don't know what that was" the noise was heard again, but this time, on the door, a knock. The two looked at each other, then knocked simultaneously. A moment of silence... another knock. They knock four times, whatever was outside knocked back. He looked to her, and the ship stopped, the cart rocking.

"Wh...what was that?! Was that you're idea of a prank, Doctor?!"

"How can I do that when for the past hour, you've REPEATEDLY stated that NOTHING can survive out there, so how could I have done that, Professor? No, this is something new...something...incredible. Fascinating..." He said, putting an ear to the door. Alexandria grabbed the door handle, and just as she was about to pull the door open, a noise on the intercom rang out, before the cart trembled horribly loud, and bam, the lights dimmed down, casting rather scary shadows across The Doctors face. She looked at him, and cleared her throat.

"Hello? I'm Alexandria and this is the Doctor... may I ask who's speaking?" The woman who'd sat all by herself replied.

"Hello? I'm Alexandria and this is the Doctor... may I ask who's speaking?" The time lady stared at the woman, blinking, looking to her lover, swallowing hard. She put her arm out when people stepped forward to address the situation, and looked to the Doctor, turning on her huge heels, sighing as her hair bounced.

"Listen. Let me handle this... Keep them... occupied. You know I always was one for discovering... stuff" She said biting her lip as he grabbed her waist, kissing her forehead, smiling. She left a trail of sweet kisses on his jaw line, and he was hesitant to let her go. She could be killed in the blink of an eye. After shimmying her coat off, readjusting her vest, popping a few joints, she strides forward, coughing.

The woman squatted in front of the unidentified species, tilting her head, not really reacting when the woman copied her actions. She put her hand to the woman's face, the woman copying her actions.

"I've never been so compelled to attack a woman in my entire life... I don't like you. What...Whatever you are, and you might have probably heard that the Doctor is usually one to handle these situations but sadly, today, you're dealing with me... So, choose what you want to do wisely" The woman repeated everything, copying her, and Alexandria turned to face the group.

"Nothing to worry about... I can handle this" She said smiling evilly, making everyone shiver.


	8. Never Enough

**Doctor Who**

**Satellites and Spoons**

**Chapter Eight**

**Never Enough**

_ "Well, when you apply this factor you get...this" He said, blowing the powder into the air. As the dust sparkled and fell to the floor, she let out a loud cute giggle. _

_ "Well, aren't you just so cute, my little professor!" She said, kissing his chin considering his lips were impossible to reach due to their current position. She snuggled deeper under the covers and cuddled up closer to him. He twirled a strand of her thick hair, a kind smile on his face. _

_ "Hey, that's DOCTOR to you!" He kissed the top of her head, sighing sadly as the alarm beside the bed began to go off. _

_ "God... there's just never enough time." She turned to face him. _

_ "Well... even if you had to go to class for a week I'd still be here. Even if you were gone for one hundred years I'll still be right here, waiting to greet you with a welcome home and a kiss on the cheek. You know that don't you?" He looked at her with shinning eyes. _

_ "Yea... I'll see you today" He said, and fixed his tie, closing the door. Leaving her there alone. She gripped the bottom of her t shirt, tears hitting the floor beneath her small feet. Her left hand rested on her slowly enlarging stomach, a small movement inside pushed her. A brief sniffle and the feeling of loneliness once again consumed her. _

_ "But will you come home with an open heart, willing to listen to my greeting?" _

Alexandria sat, her limbs twitching rather gruesomely. The Doctor was defending not only her but the alien behind her from a crowd of blood thirsty humans, the woman behind him repeating everything that could possibly be heard.

It had been eight...hours... No breaks, multiple threats and a few heart brakes and stories. It was like a group of people decided to take a trip and they became so angry, so lost during their trip, their inability to get anywhere, put them in a furious fit of aggression because since the new species came on board The Doctor was almost POSITIVE that everyone on this ride had a harder slap than Jackie, and that woman could SWING. He was no less guilty though, because he'd committed Taboo. A promise he made thousands of years ago, kicked out the door in his fit of rage but quickly dissolved when the one he had laid his hands on hit the floor incapable of taking a full breath and in such a state of shock she couldn't even move.

"We need to throw her out!" After a loud confirmation from the group, they began to pry the Doctor off, and he shoved them back, pointing his hand in all their faces, holding back furious tears. He was having a terribly hard time keeping his emotions in check.

"Listen professor we're not tossing anyone! The next person to make such a barbaric suggestion will be strapped to their seats and silenced, no, not killed, silenced. Don't confuse the two because at this point, I'm fairly sure the person next to you is willing to... put you out of your misery."

"Why should we have to listen to you anyway?! You say you're a Doctor, but... Doctor Who?! What do you even study? You've been blabbering about "Aliens" and "Undiscovered species" all day, and yet you haven't even told us what YOU are!" One of the men shouted, jabbing him roughly in the ribs. The Doctor wheezed, but stood his ground, shouting some obscurity in his face, and the group silenced, eyes widening, and pulses rising.

"I.. I'm alive" The woman said, feeling her body. Alexandria laid sprawled out on the floor, that familiar sparkle in her eye gone, leaving her eyes dull and void of life. She looked like she was dead despite her shoulders and chest rising. The woman made her way to the group, and The Doctor walked over to her. She was copying whatever the woman was saying, her lips moving but no sound coming out until finally, her mouth moved, and her voice escaped her lips, but she uttered the one thing the Doctor wasn't prepared to hear.

"Death..." The moment that word left her lips, she wheezed, breathing out none other than those spectacular particles, showing her regeneration was well under way, in other words, she had an hour left in this body before she was thrown into the next. He watched the gold particles dance around in the air until completely vanishing and he lost it. Taking her hand in his and putting it to his lips he uttered an apology, in the foreign lost tongue of their ancestors, another breath, more particles and more tears.

"Uhm, darling if you don't mind me asking... what EXACTLY are you doing?" The girl broke hr concentration, her red eyes looking over to Donna. The two were in the pool part of the spa, which the Doctor had reserved just for them. Donna sat in a robe in a chair, a drink in her hand and a curious look on her face. Gin however was stark naked and unlike usual, it was noticeable. The blue surroundings made her stick out like a sore thumb. She took a deep breath, and moving a piece of hair from her face, she giggled sweetly.

"I'm doing an ancient meditation. You're welcome to join me but due to our differences in our genes, I don't think you'll be able to have the same effect as me" She said smiling and Donna let out a chuckle, popping her knuckles, watching as the girl then took a step on the waters surface, which turned into her doing complicated yoga poses, all while making odd hand motions as if she was dancing.

"That looks intense! How do you know how to do all this stuff? I mean... you're so young it's insane I mean...who taught you?" The woman asked, watching as she practically danced on the water.

"My race is.. complicated. We age much like Gallifrayens. I'm well over one hundred years old, but only look to be fifteen. As for the many poses, we're taught things even when inside our mothers womb. We're elementalists. We have the capability to bend and shift the particles and materials around us to our will! It's actually helped my master out in her most difficult times. She can even do some of these things... here, watch" She said, and put her hand on the water, and after a moment, she lifted it, a blob of water following. Donna watched in awe but quickly giggled when it came splashing back down. The basswing jumped back rubbing her neck and coughing, now embarrassed at her rather big let down. Donna sat up eying the girl carefully as she hacked violently.

"B-but.. I'm still learning!" She said nodding, and began again, her limbs bending and twisting as she basically sung to herself. It only fueled her movements and they became more and more calm and after maybe an hour or two, she then sat, crossed her legs, and began breathing. Donna sat, watching her worried. The feeling couldn't be shaken, and she didn't know why. As she grew comfortable, she leaned back on her chair, listening to the sound of water as Gin resumed her practicing.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes morphed into blissful hours. Sleep, wake up, eat a small snack, relax some more, and sleep again. That was ALL Donna Noble had done that day, that was it. When she felt like staying awake, she'd watch Gin dance around trying new things every time. It was rather amusing. Her graceful performance combined with food was like dinner and a show and the fiery red head was loving ever heavenly moment of it all, and it left her wondering why the Doctor didn't allow them to do things like this more often.

"Always gotta be moving I suppose..." Gin turned to face Donna, dropping the disk of water in her hands.

"Did you say something Donna?" The girl asked, walking towards her, still stark naked. She honestly didn't even looked fifteen. Donna would even go to say she looked ten... a tall ten year old... with white hair and scary cat like red eyes that she was sure was piercing right through her. Who knew what she saw through her eyes.

"Oh, sorry dear, just mumbling to myself.. How about you take a break? You've been at it all afternoon! Just sit, relax, enjoy your surroundings! We're in paradise!" Donna said sipping her drink a giddy grin on her face. The other girl sighed, laying on the water, and after taking a breath, she just gracefully sank to the bottom. Not thinking much about it, Donna closed her eyes, allowing the meditating elementalist to do her own thing.

On a bus somewhere far away, the Doctor was doing everything he could to keep people from touching his dearly beloved. They were on the rescue ship heading back quickly, but he needed to get her into a stable environment, one that didn't have a crowd of people to witness her rebirth. The moment they parked he carried her bridal style, and sprinted.

"Oh he-... Doctor...DOCTOR!" Donna shouted running after him, carrying Gin on her back. The Doctor finally made it inside the EPOCH, but once Donna entered, he closed the doors behind them, telling them to stand back. Gin then ran over, leaving Donna to watch the spectacle for herself. The Doctor grabbed the small white haired girl, but stopped remembering their wonderful defense mechanism. Instead he grabbed Donna, and shielded her, but didn't block her line of sight.

"HOLY-" Her cry was silenced by the sound of Alexandria finally undergoing regeneration. She stood up during it, and grabbed her head, and the Doctor watched, tensing slightly. He'd only seen another person regenerate once, and it was due to a broken law. The event lasted a good forty five seconds. It wasn't until she stopped, and lifted her head upright that they all saw her new face.

She looked up, her hair was short, reaching to the very top of her shoulders. Her bangs curled around her face, and of course, her hair remained the same wonderful raven black color it had been for her past three or four regenerations. Her eyes a tad bit smaller, much more narrow. Her lashes were just as long though, highlighting her..his still magnificent eyes. It was easy to see that all of his clothes were baggy in ALL the wrong places. She looked at him with shaky legs, and in a small whisper, she chuckled, coughing roughly.

"Blimey... I'm a boy" The ex Time Lady said, hitting the floor again. The Doctor looked down at her, clicking his tongue, now somewhat disappointed. He knew as well the next person that she would be fine after a day or two of rest, but how was this alright?... A boy... A girl... His thoughts were elsewhere.

"This... is going to cause some problems..." He said, shaking his head worriedly. Donna looked at the boy, smiling deviously. That silly red head, always ready to get her hands dirty.

"Not for me it won't!" She cooed, and Gin, who'd absorbed some of the dust from Alexandria's regeneration, giggled. Although usually seen a hazardous thing to others, such a thing was a normal occurrence for Basswings. It was the reason Gin was probably going to live to be six or seven hundred or more as long as Alexandria kept her regeneration rolling, and considering this was only her tenth time, is was easy to see she had a LONG ways to go. Roughly five thousand years if mother time decided to be kind to her.

"No kidding..." She mewed looking down at her master with wide eyes. The Doctor sighed, and face palmed, leading his hand slide down until it covered his mouth. He hugged himself, making a few weird noises before picking the man up, and carrying him to her old room. He was now deeply worried. For every Time Lord and Lady knew it was Taboo... to preform a sex-change regeneration... accident or not.


End file.
